


Careful What You Wish For

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Jack just can't keep his cock out of Rhys. Just a quick PWP oneshot~





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not writing anything due for an update and instead am writing this trash oops

“Hey, buddy! Just checking in to see how everyone's doing out there,” Jack chirped gleefully into his Echo device. He happened to be in a fantastic mood and wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to taunt the Vault Hunters. The bandits suffered a minor loss recently at Hyperion’s Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, but even if it wasn’t much, the fit they had over one stupid animal was enough to make Jack giddy over his victory.

Not to mention, he also happened to be balls deep inside the most perfect ass in all of Helios. One of the code monkeys caught Jack’s eye after the kid scored an Eridium mine for the company, and instead of spending his bonus on himself, this guy literally gave his right arm for the company. Since then, he'd been overjoyed to give a hell of a lot more than just his arm. 

This kid, Rhys, was one of the few people who had been able to handle anything Jack could dish out. He'd been given a safe word, but Rhys never used it and always came back for more. 

Jack lounged back in his chair as he continued taunting the Vault Hunters, dopamine injectors working like a charm. “You know, I heard some bandits hijacked a shipment of Hodunk booze. Wouldn't know anything about that, would you?” 

His fingers idly trailed up the back of Rhys’ shirt as he spoke, tracing patterns over his skin. The kid sat quietly in Jack’s lap, resting forward onto his boss’ desktop. From his shoulders down, he looked professionally dressed for work, but below the waist, he was completely nude. To anyone who entered the office, it would just appear as though he was innocently sitting in Jack’s lap. Visitors would have no idea that he had spent most of the day with Jack’s cock nestled firmly in his ass. 

But they were alone now - just Rhys and Jack in the office, with the CEO casually speaking on his Echo device. Jack felt Rhys tense up and shudder around him, but he was always such a good boy. He knew he had to be quiet while his boss was on the Echo, so he bit down on a knuckle to keep from making any noise. 

“I mean, not that I give a shit about some redneck moonshine or anything,” Jack chuckled. The movement jostled the kid in his lap just enough to make Rhys bury his face in his arms. He was clearly having such a tough time holding it together. Jack loved it, and purposely decided to drag out his Echo call. “But I'm worried about your little alcoholic friend. That would be a real bitch if alcohol poisoning got to him before I could, and all ‘cause he couldn't stop mourning his dumbass rat with wings.” 

Violence always got Jack's blood pumping. The memory of turning Mordecai’s own pet against him made the CEO’s cock throb eagerly inside the younger man. Rhys squirmed a little in response, but Jack roughly dug his fingers into his hips to keep him still. 

“Just hang in there, champ,” Jack continued into the Echo. “I'd tell you it gets better, but…” He paused for another dark laugh, voice lowering to a growl as he continued, “...that’s a lie. I'm only just getting started.” 

As soon as he ended the call, Rhys allowed himself to let out the soft moan he had been holding all the while. Jack couldn't resist tugging him upright to teasingly bite at Rhys’ earlobe. “You like it when I show those bandits who’s boss?” 

The boy swallowed thickly and gave an eager nod. “Y-yes, Sir!” 

“You're so good at this, Rhysie,” Jack purred in his ear, gently trailing his hands over the younger man’s hips. He purposely made sure to avoid giving attention to Rhys’ arousal, which had been desperately leaking with precum. “Keeping my cock all warm and snug while I work.” 

The kid whined so nicely and attempted to squirm a little in Jack's lap again. The CEO moved his hand up the front of Rhys’ shirt and gave his nipple a firm pinch. “The hell did I tell you about moving?” He emphasized his instructions by roughly biting down on the skin exposed above Rhys’ collar. _”Sit. Still.”_

The younger man whimpered slightly, but did as he was told. Jack rewarded him with a quick kiss to the back of Rhys’ neck. He loosely kept an arm draped around the boy's waist as he turned his attention back to work. “Why don't you pull up my email for me, sweetheart?” 

With his cybernetic hand, Rhys connected to the computer and easily pulled up the unread messages in his boss’ inbox. As Jack read over the messages, his thumb idly stroked over the younger man’s stomach. He tried his best to focus on work, but these emails were so damn boring, and it was so difficult to think of anything else with this incredible heat constantly pressing around him. It didn't help that after a moment, Rhys tensed up around Jack and shifted in his lap yet again. 

_”Rhys,”_ Jack gave a warning hiss. 

“Can't help it, Sir,” Rhys groaned as he continued to slowly roll his hips. “You feel so good inside me.” 

“I won't be _able_ to stay inside you if I blow my load, princess,” he grumbled. The younger man had been in his lap so long, Jack wasn't sure he could hold out very well if Rhys did start moving too much. It felt amazing, yet Jack wanted to have the kid wrapped around him as long as he could. 

“I need you to fuck me so bad,” Rhys whined and defiantly continued to rock against him. “Please, Sir, I'll do _anything._ ” 

This kid had nerve. Most people didn't have the guts to boldly disobey Jack like this. Even though Rhys idolized the CEO, he wasn't like every other boring, cowering sycophant, and it was part of what Jack liked about him. 

“Anything?” he echoed with a smirk. 

As soon as Rhys responded with an eager nod, Jack pushed him forward against the desktop. He paused to dig in his desk drawer for a moment, then reached down to clamp a ring down around the base of Rhys’ cock. 

“What the--?!” the younger man gasped and jolted upright, but Jack quickly placed a hand between his shoulderblades and kept him firmly pressed face-down on the desk. “Jack, c’mon…” 

“You said ‘anything,’ pumpkin,” Jack grinned as he moved up out of his chair for better leverage. He slid his hips back, then roughly bucked into the younger man. 

Rhys moaned loudly and eagerly pushed back to meet Jack’s thrusts. He desperately writhed under the older man, but the ring prevented Rhys from finding that relief he so desperately needed. As Jack continued at a quick, rough pace, he thought he could even see a bit of moisture at the corner of Rhys’ eyes. 

“Buck up, pumpkin,” Jack spoke in a low, breathy voice as he gave the side of Rhys’ bottom a firm smack. “I'd just hate to see you cry over something you did to yourself, y’know?” 

“Jack…! Jack please!” the younger man whined, unable to keep a tear from rolling down his cheek. Despite Jack’s instructions, the CEO loved watching Rhys cry. Barely able to hold himself up, the younger man’s knees shook slightly as he simply rested against the desk and let his boss use him up. 

It didn't take much longer before Jack finally gave one last thrust and released deep into Rhys. Once he had spilled every last drop, he reached into his desk drawer once more and pulled out a thick plug. As he slid out of the younger man, he pressed the toy inside, giving it a little wiggle to tease Rhys further. 

“You get to wear this til I'm ready to fill you up again,” Jack flopped back into his chair, looking over Rhys with a self-satisfied smirk. A bit of Jack’s mess dripped down the boy's inner thigh before the CEO had been able to plug him up, and a string of precum dripped from the tip of Rhys’ cock. The kid looked like a total wreck, and Jack loved it. 

Once he had finished admiring his own work, he gave a firm slap to the younger man’s ass. “All right, kiddo, break time’s over.” 

Rhys still seemed a bit shaky as he leaned up to glance over his shoulder at Jack. “I need to cum. Please, Jack.” 

“That's a privilege you're gonna have to earn.” The CEO snapped his fingers and pointed to his lap. “And right now, you’ve got a mess to clean up.” 

“Anything for you, _Sir._ ” Rhys seemed a bit annoyed, but like a good, obedient boy, he sank to his knees and began licking up the mess smeared over Jack's softened length. 

“Oh, look at you, babycakes,” the older man groaned and reached down to affectionately run a hand through Rhys’ hair. “You look friggin’ incredible with my cock in your mouth.” 

The sight almost felt enough to get Jack all riled up again, but he wasn't a young man anymore. He couldn't quite pound out round after round like he used to, so it would take a while before he could get going again, but it was still nice to receive this continued attention from Rhys. 

“I wanna feel you on me all damn day,” Jack sighed and lounged back in his chair again. “Keep working that pretty mouth of yours ‘til I'm hard again, and maybe I'll let you cum.” 

“Yessir!” Rhys gladly answered before taking all of Jack into his mouth. 

Since Jack knew it would still be a while, he turned his attention back to the computer. Even if he couldn't get off again so soon, it still felt so good to have a constant, wet heat engulfing him throughout the day. 

Jack already knew he'd let the kid have his relief… eventually. But in the meantime, it was just too much fun to watch Rhys beg and squirm.


End file.
